Don't You Cry No More
by canadianhannah
Summary: Set just after 09x09. Dean's life is falling to pieces, and there's only one person who can make him feel halfway human again.


Dean always knew that, in a way, he was always alone. He always felt completely detached from everyone, no matter how much he tried to connect with them, but now, as he looked at Kevin's lifeless, eyeless body lying on the floor, he felt more alone than ever. Kevin was dead, Sam was gone and Castiel had pretty much abandoned him the second he got his wings back. Dean might as well go make friends with the Demon they had locked in their dungeon. He ran a hand through his hand and breathed shakily, trying to calm himself. He knew this was going to happen someday. It always did; everyone he loved always got hurt in the end, so why should Kevin be any different? He felt wrong sitting there, like he should move, but he couldn't. All he could focus on was the empty shell of the boy who was – just five minutes ago – his family. Kevin was right: the people who trusted Dean always got screwed over. Taking a deep breath, Dean did the only thing he knew how to do.  
"Cas. Cas, I know you're busy, and I'm probably not who you want to be with right now, but things are…bad. Real bad. Kevin's dead, Sam's gone…I can't do this alone, Cas. I need you. Castiel, I _need _you." He said, his voice shaking with the force of the tears he was holding back. He opened his eyes and was disappointed – though not completely surprised – that he didn't see Castiel standing in front of him. He curled his legs up so his knees were level with his face, and cried into his hands, not even bothering to muffle the sound or calm himself down; after all, who was listening? Even if they were, would they care?  
"Dean." Castiel breathed. Dean looked up, his eyes still clouded by tears.  
"Cas? Cas, I-" he began, but Castiel held up a hand to silence him. He kneeled down by Kevin and placed a hand softly on his forehead.  
"Be at peace, Kevin." He whispered. There was a bright flash of light, and Kevin was gone.  
"Where is he?" Dean demanded. Castiel smiled.  
"Somewhere safe. Not heaven. Safer than that. He is at rest." Castiel assured him. Castiel felt different to Dean. Colder. These last few weeks, Dean had gotten used to him being more relaxed, more open, and much more vulnerable, and therefore dependent on Dean. Dean liked that. He was so used to relying on Castiel that it was good to be needed sometimes. Though, apparently that wasn't the case anymore.  
"Cas, I can't." Dean choked out. Castiel laid cold, emotionless eyes on Dean.  
"Where is Sam? We can fix this."  
"I don't know." Dean said. He knew it was selfish, but right now, all he wanted was to be comforted. He was always saving the world and saving his family, and sometimes he just needed to be told that everything was okay.  
"You're not being very helpful."  
"Neither are you." Dean snapped. Castiel looked surprised.  
"I need you, Cas. I don't need you to help me find Sam, I don't need you to help me fix this mess, I need you to tell me I'll be okay, I need you to hold me and tell me that you'll make everything go away."  
"Dean…I can't." Castiel whispered, breaking his façade.  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't fix this. I don't even know where to start."  
"I don't want you to fix it, I want you to _tell me _that you'll fix it. I want you to lie to me."  
"Lie?"  
"Yes, Castiel. Lie to me, please." Dean whispered. Castiel had seen Dean in various phases of shock, anger and sadness, but he'd never seen him this desperate. Wordlessly, Castiel sunk down onto his knees and pulled Dean into an awkward hug, stroking his hair gently.  
"Shhh, it's okay Dean. I'll fix this. I'm gonna fix everything and make it all go away." Castiel promised, rocking him slowly.  
"Liar." Dean laughed through his tears, making Castiel chuckle softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's head.  
"What was that for?" Dean asked, wide-eyed. Castiel chewed his lip.  
"I uh…I don't know." He murmured. Dean put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulled him down to kiss him softly, the way he'd wanted to for as long as he could remember.  
"Thank you, Cas." He breathed.


End file.
